When Anime Peeps Take Over Powell Middle School
by LuciferDragon
Summary: Some anime peeps take over some of our couses. Funny as all heck. Read on and see what I mean. Inu beats a kid with a twig!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Erin does not own any of the anime peeps in this fic. Otherwise we would all live happy lives. And hardly any of these chapters are very long. Read and review onegai!  
  
6:50 at Erin's school, Powel Middle School (PMS!)  
  
Erin: I hope you gave good directions so they know what they're doing Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin: What do you mean by that Erin-san?   
  
Erin: Let's see, how can I put this for you to understand, um, YOU SUCK AT DIRECTIONS! How's that?   
  
Kenshin: You didn't have to have the whole school hear that, that you didn't.  
  
Erin: What do you mean? Of course I did.  
  
Gabriel: I don't see why I have to be here.  
  
Erin: If you don't want to be here I could just call up Alanna and tell her to come get you.  
  
Gabriel: *pauses* She's going to come after me anyway, so why bother.  
  
Erin: … So? That a problem 'cause…?"  
  
Gabriel: Nevermind.  
  
Erin: Maybe if you didn't run from her she wouldn't chase you.  
  
Gabriel: SHE'LL STILL DO IT!  
  
Erin: You're screwed then.  
  
Hiei: Ya, you are.  
  
Erin: I wouldn't say that.  
  
Hiei: Why?  
  
Erin: Well 1 is that you're going to get hie in the head with the frying pan 'cause Kat knows you didn't go home last night.  
  
Hiei: Oh great, just what I need, more bruises.  
  
Erin: And Crystal's going to chase you all over the school. So you're screwed too! ^_^V  
  
Hiei: -_-*  
  
Erin: Did you guys find everyone?  
  
All: Yeah.  
  
Erin: Good! What about the teachers?  
  
Gabriel: Taken care of.  
  
Erin: Great! And Mr. Dean, Ransaw, and Rufa?  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Erin: Good! Now go to your places. I'll be in the gym if you need me. *turns to leave but remembers something* Oh wait, I forgot something. (a/n: // telepathic communications)  
  
Guys: And what's that?  
  
Erin: Watch out for Eve. And tell the others that too. *leaves*   
  
Guys: 0.0* Eve?  
  
~~~~  
  
HAHAHA! And that's only the begining of the insanity! Review the fic ASAP! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Yet again, she doesn't own anything. We would all be very very very happy! Read on and ignore my ranting.  
  
7:10 In the gym  
  
Erin: *sits in 10th row on the bleachers* Hi Crisy.  
  
Crystal: Hi hi.  
  
Erin: What's up?  
  
Crystal: Nothing. You?  
  
Erin: Nothing.  
  
Crystal: Why are you here so early?  
  
Erin: Mom had a meeting.  
  
Crystal: Oh.  
  
Hiei: /Erin, Kurama forgets where to go./  
  
Kurama: /Do not! I just want to make sure./  
  
Hiei: /Whatever you stupid fox./  
  
Erin: /Reading./  
  
Alanna: HI!  
  
Erin: Hi.  
  
Alanna: Did you hear?  
  
Crystal: What?  
  
Alanna: That all the teachers had "mysteriously" got the flu?  
  
Erin: *nervous look* No. /GABRIEL! WHAT THE HELL?! YOU'RE GOING TO GET ME IN TROUBLE!/  
  
Gabriel: /What? All I used was one of Fortune's defective healing potions./  
  
Erin: /Nevermind. Just be here in 10 minutes./  
  
Kat: Kat: I wondered what happened to them.  
  
Erin: That's a good question.  
  
Alanna: You didn't eat them, did you Erin?  
  
Erin: No! I used something else.  
  
All: What's that supposed to mean?  
  
Erin: *nervously* N-nothing.  
  
Kat: You're lying.  
  
Erin: No I'm not.  
  
Alanna: You just looked to the left.  
  
Erin: No I didn't.  
  
Alanna: You just did it again!  
  
Erin: … No.  
  
Crystal: Let's just drop it.  
  
*bell rings*  
  
~~~~~~  
  
I don't have much to say except REVIEW REVIEW RE-AIYA! *falls off chair* HIEI! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!  
  
Hiei: *shrugs* It got you to shut up.  
  
Ursai, kisama yarou. (Translated it means "Shut up you bastard"). Review onegai! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Erin don't own shit. Happy now? Good, 'cuz I'm not.  
  
Period 1  
  
*all the girls got dressed out and waited for the teachers. In other words, sitting in the wrong class*  
  
Person on the mic: Ok you bakas, sit down and shut the f*** up!  
  
*everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the front to see Hiei, Kenshin, Gabriel, and InuYasha*  
  
Crystal: O.O  
  
Alanna: GABRIEL-CHAN!  
  
Erin: /Nice way to get a good impression Dad./  
  
Inu: *with the mic* DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME?! SIT YOUR ASS DOWN!  
  
Everyone: *goes to their attendance spot*  
  
*After taking the attendance, doing the exercises, and introducing each other they told them to go outside and the girls decided to go walk around the field with the guys*  
  
Alanna: So what are you doing here Gabriel-chan?  
  
Gabriel: I thought I told you never to call me that.  
  
Alanna: You did. I just didn't listen. ^_^  
  
Gabriel: -_-*  
  
Erin: I brought him here.  
  
Kat: Why?  
  
Erin: 'Cause the school's boring as hell and it needed more life to it.  
  
Crystal: Hiei. *drool*  
  
All: -_-*  
  
Kat: Oh yeah, before I forget. *brings out her magical frying pan*  
  
DONG!  
  
Hiei: *rubbing his head* You didn't have to hit me that hard!  
  
Kat: Of course I had to.  
  
Hiei: *mutters under his breath*  
  
Kat: You were at a Gentleman's club last night, weren't you?  
  
Hiei: No. I wa-  
  
DONG!  
  
Hiei: I wasn't!  
  
DONG!  
  
Hiei: ERIN! Back me up?  
  
Erin: … You're on your own, pal.  
  
Hiei: *draws katana but there's really nothing in his hand* Where's my goddamn katana?!  
  
Erin: Oh! You mean these? *holds up Hiei's katana, Kenshin's reverse-blade sword, Tetsusiga, and Gabriel's sword*  
  
G &Hiei: My sword!  
  
Alanna: That's okay Gabriel-chan! You got me! *hugs him*  
  
Gabriel: *tries to push Alanna off* GET OFF ME! I HATE YOU!  
  
Alanna: I love you too. ^_^  
  
Crystal: Hiei. How much hair gel do you use?  
  
All: O.O*  
  
Eve: *comes running up to Kenshin almost knocking him down* KENSHIN!  
  
A, K, C: Oh no. *hold Erin back*  
  
Erin: *really mean look on her face*  
  
Kenshin: Hello Eve-san. How are you?  
  
Eve: FINE! NOW COME HERE! I want to show you something. *pulls him to the bathroom*  
  
Erin: *really really really mean look on her face*  
  
K, A, &C: *hold her back even more*  
  
Alanna: *sees Gabriel with another girl* HEY! HE'S MINE! *lets go*  
  
K &C: *lets go too*  
  
Erin: EVE! *grabs Kenshin's other arm and pulls him away from Eve* LET GO EVE!  
  
Eve: NO! YOU!  
  
Kenshin: @ @****   
  
Kat: Hey look. Inu is beating a random kid with a twig. Let's watch.  
  
*after all that, Inu called everyone in to get changed and wait in the gym for the bell to ring*  
  
*bell rings*  
  
~~~~  
  
ROFLMAO! I love this fic. No, I didn't write it, I'm just posting it for Erin, our half ice half dog demon!  
  
Erin: Yeah! Thanks Kat! Review my fic please!   
  
Ja ne! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: ... Erin don't own a single f***ing character.   
  
Period 2  
  
Botan: Hello everyone, I'm Botan. Today we're going to work in the kitchen. SO everyone get into groups of four and meet me there.  
  
*in the kitchen*  
  
Botan: Well everybody gave me different recipes for the bread. And I don't know if one's right of not, so each group has a different recipe. So get to work.  
  
~~~ Random Kid 1: Um, Botan, our card doesn't have all the ingredients on it.  
  
Botan: Ok, that one's for Kuwabara then.  
  
Random Kid 2: Botan, our dough caught on fire.  
  
Botan: Hiei. Ok then, the two groups who didn't have anything wrong with theirs, put the dough on a cookie sheet and put it in the oven.  
  
*5 minutes later*  
  
Crystal: Hey Botan.  
  
Botan: Yes?  
  
Erin: Is it supposed to expand?  
  
Botan: Of course it is. What did you think silly?  
  
Crystal: How much is it supposed to expand?  
  
Botan: Let me take a look at it. *opens oven door*  
  
Dough: *spreads like a wild fire*  
  
Botan: In this kind of situation, we substitute teachers, RUN IN CIRCLES 'TILL WE GET DIZZY AND THINK OF SOMETHING TO DO~  
  
Dough: *eats five kids out of randomness*  
  
Erin: Why don't you just go in the other room and call a janitor?  
  
Botan: *stops* Good idea.  
  
All: *go in the other room and sit in their seats*  
  
Botan: *pushes intercom thingy*  
  
Koenma: Yes Botan?  
  
Crystal: You even have Koenma here?  
  
Erin: Yeah? So?  
  
Botan: Could you send a janitor up here for me Koenma-sama?  
  
Koenma: Sure thing.  
  
*5 minutes later*  
  
Kuwabara: Some one call for a-  
  
Botan: No time Kuwabara. Just control the dough. *gives him her oar*  
  
Kuwabara: ok *takes oar*  
  
Class: *watches Kuwabara try to control the dough*  
  
Kuwabara: *gets oar stuck in the dough* Uh, I can get it out. *pulls on the oar 'til he gets eaten by the dough*  
  
Erin &Crystal: *cheer silently*  
  
Botan: *starts to panic*  
  
Dough: *eats 10 more kids out of randomness*  
  
*bell rings*  
  
~~~~  
  
NDL! (Nearly died laughing [something I made up.]) Kuwabara got eating by bread dough! HAHAHAH-KYAAAAAA!  
  
Hiei: Would you shut up!  
  
Excuse me if I'm sugar-high at the moment.  
  
Hiei: Speaking of which, why don't you let me get sugar-high anynmore?  
  
Because you get more perverted then *slaps hand riding up leg* you already are. Yarou! Sry about that readers. Read and review! Hiei, I'm serious, if you don't stop, I'll set you on fire.  
  
Hiei: I'll stop. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Aw f*** off. *lawyers come to door* MEEP! Erin don't own shit! *lawyers back away* Phew. Read on, good readers 'o this fic!  
  
Period 3  
  
*Kurama had the announcement thing on and it said;…*  
  
Slide 1  
  
Welcome to the pms announcements!  
  
TODAY IS  
  
August 19, 2003!  
  
Brought to you by:  
  
Koenma!  
  
Slide 2  
  
Quote of the day:   
  
"Bingo, Bingo, you win the prize!  
  
~Botan~  
  
Slide 3  
  
One way to build your character:  
  
"Kill everybody who you think is annoying, (like Kuwabara for instance). More people will like you. I promise. *wink*  
  
~Hiei~  
  
Slide 4  
  
"Hiei, stop giving bad advice."  
  
~Kenshin~  
  
Slide 5  
  
"But I think it's good advice because then it gives me a reason to kill someone. *coughAlannacough*  
  
~Gabriel~  
  
Slide 6  
  
"Hey all you hot girls out there, go to room 912A! If you're really lonely, come see me! *wink wink*  
  
~Miroku~  
  
Slide 7  
  
-_-*  
  
~All~  
  
"You're not 'possed to say that Miroku.  
  
~Hiei~  
  
Slide 8  
  
"I'm not?"  
  
~Miroku~  
  
Slide 9  
  
No!  
  
~All~  
  
Slide 10  
  
"Didn't you hear what she said? You can't say that here!"  
  
~Kenshin~  
  
Slide 11  
  
"I thought she meant over the intercom?"  
  
~Miroku~  
  
Slide 12  
  
"She meant both."  
  
~Gabriel~  
  
Slide 13  
  
"OOhh. I'm in deep shit, aren't I?  
  
~Miroku~  
  
Slide 14  
  
"Yep, that you are."  
  
~Kenshin~  
  
Kurama: Now does anyone have any questions before we begin?  
  
All the girls and gay guys: *raise hands*  
  
Kurama: And not asking if I have a girlfriend.  
  
All girls and gay guys: *put hands down*  
  
Crystal: *raises hand*  
  
Kurama: Yes Crystal?  
  
Crystal: What kind of shampoo do you use? 'Cause your hair is pretty.  
  
Kurama: -_-* I'm ignoring that  
  
Hiei: *runs by the window* KURAMA! HELP ME!  
  
All in room: *watch*  
  
Rabid fan girls: *chase Hiei*  
  
Crystal and Kat: Can I go to the bathroom?  
  
Kurama: Fine, go after him.  
  
Kat &Crystal: YEAH!  
  
Erin: -_-*  
  
Kat: *outside* HIEI! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE! *runs after him with frying pan*  
  
Crystal: *outside* NO! DON'T HURT HIM! *runs after Kat*  
  
Erin: *-_-** I knew brining Hiei here was a bad idea.  
  
~~~~  
  
Okay, Erin is a really good writer. That's why if I ever have trouble writing, and I mean if, I go to her to help. Now I must go raid my sugar drawer!  
  
Hiei: I want sugar!  
  
I already said no! Ja ne good folks who are reading this fic! And don't forget to press that nice little button next to review! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Hi! Oh yeah, this is disclaimer section. Um, how can I say this? Oh yeah! Erin don't own shit. How's that?  
  
Period 4  
  
Erin: *walks in room with some of her classmates and whores*  
  
Miroku: /So Lady Erin you are going to cheat on Kenshin?/  
  
Erin: /No you baka! This is the class I have to go to!/  
  
Miroku: /You mean I was supposed to be teaching this entire time?/  
  
Erin: /… I knew I should've had you teach health./  
  
Kearney: *drunk* Miroku lets get this show on the road!  
  
Erin: Not you. How'd you get here?!  
  
Kearney: Gabriel.  
  
Erin: *makes a fist and moves it up and down* Grrrr *mumbles* I'm going to kill him!"  
  
Miroku: Ok everyone here to learn, pull out your history books and read them. All who aren't supposed to be here come with me and make-  
  
Erin: /When I said history more fun, I didn't mean this!/  
  
~~~~  
  
LMAO! This was one of the extreamly short chapters! There's not many more like this, short I mean. But there is. I'm on a mixture of sugar and air high, not a very good combo. Unless you want to see a fire/dragon demoness bouncing off the walls.  
  
Hiei: Literally.  
  
But it's fun! Weeeeeeee! *bounces* *falls on head* OW! I THINK MY HORNS ARE STUCK IN THE CARPET!   
  
Hiei: *laughing*  
  
SHUT THE HELL UP AND GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE! DON'T MAKE ME SIC OKIBI ON YOU!  
  
Hiei: I'm coming! Jeez.  
  
This won't take too long, I assure you. In the meantime, please review. It'll make me feel better and make Erin happy that you reviewed her story! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Erin... don't... own... shit. Understand? Good! Everyone get's a cookie! Weeee!  
  
Period 5  
  
Kagome: Ok, see, I don't even know why I'm teaching this class. I'm not even good at math so…  
  
Kurama &Kenshin: *run by the window*  
  
All: O.O*  
  
Rfb: *go after them, even Eve*  
  
Erin: /Kenshin, after this period you're a dead man walking./  
  
Kenshin: /Can we talk about this later, Erin-san? I'm kinda busy./  
  
Erin: Let's see, uh, NO!  
  
Hiei: *runs by window*  
  
Rfb: *follow*  
  
Kat: HIEI! *holds up frying pan*  
  
Crystal: *all the way in the back* No, don't hurt him!  
  
Erin: -_-*  
  
Kagome: As I was saying, I'm not that good at math either, so I'll have you do simple and easy adding and subtracting. ^_^  
  
*The rest of the class period people were asking Kagome things like "What's 1 +1?" She thought they were joking but they were that stupid*  
  
~~~~  
  
YAY! I'm unstuck! It didn't take too long to get me back upright, did it Hiei?  
  
Hiei: No, it didn't. Why am I here anyway?   
  
Because you live here. Maybe that's the fact.  
  
Hiei: *long pause* Oh yeah!  
  
-_-* Baka. Read and read and review peoples! 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: It's in the other chapters. I'm too lazy to type it again. But I'll type one thing: SUGARSUGERSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR! I told you I would only type one thing. ^_^   
  
Lunch  
  
*Erin, Alanna, Crystal, Kat, and Gabriel sat on the second to last table*  
  
Crystal: Hey, I invited Kurama over to sit with us if that's okay.  
  
Erin: *not paying attention 'cause she's looking for Kenshin* Ok, whatever.  
  
Miroku: *somewhere* Ok, please make a single file line and no shoving or cutting. You'll all get your chance.   
  
All at the table: -_-*  
  
Kenshin, Kurama, and Hiei: *run by*  
  
Erin: *puts dog collar on Kenshin and pulls him toward her 'til they're face to face* *evil look*  
  
Kenshin: Heh…  
  
Erin: OSWARI!  
  
Kenshin: *meets his new friend Mr. Pavement*  
  
All: *hold back laughter*  
  
Gabriel: I kinda feel bad for you guys.  
  
Ke, Ku, &H: Why?  
  
Gabriel: You guys get chased by rabid fan girls and I don't.  
  
Alanna: Gabriel look! *points to random place*  
  
Gabriel: What?  
  
Alanna: RABID NOBLEWOMEN AT 12:00!  
  
Gabriel: NNNoooo! TELL THEM I'M NOT A KNIGHT! TELL THEM!!!  
  
Kearney: I don't see any rabid noblewomen.  
  
All: *Laugh*  
  
Gabriel: *gives glare of death at Alanna and pulls out sword* BITCH!  
  
Alanna: MEEP! *runs behind Erin* HELP ME BEST FRIEND!  
  
Erin: No.  
  
Kearney: *hiccups* Ha. Ha.  
  
Gabriel: Move out of they way, Erin, or I'll have to kill you too.  
  
Erin: *moves away* Be my guest.  
  
Alanna: IIE! URAGIRIMONO!  
  
Gabriel: You might want to run, Alanna. It's a lot more to kill something it's screaming like an idiot.  
  
Erin: It's true!  
  
…  
  
Alanna: … AAAH! *runs*  
  
Gabriel: *chases after her ready to kill her*  
  
All girls: …   
  
*Hiei and Kurama run by chased by RFG and Kat and Crystal and Eve*  
  
Hiei &Kurama: AAAH! HELP!  
  
Kat: I'M GONNA KILL YOU HIEI!  
  
Crystal: NO KAT! LEAVE HIM ALONE!  
  
*Alanna runs by being chased by Gabriel who is right behind her*  
  
Alanna: AAAAH! HELP!  
  
Gabriel: What's wrong? You were laughing SO much before!  
  
Alanna: EEEEEEE! Somebody HELP ME!  
  
*Suddenly Slate appears out of nowhere*  
  
Slate: What the hell is going on?  
  
Alanna: NO! ANYONE BUT HIM!  
  
Gabriel: Aw shit, not him. *stops chasing her* Slate, how the hell did you get here?  
  
Slate: I heard Lady Evangeline's cry for help!  
  
Alanna: -_-* *stops running* I'm called 'Alanna' in this dimension, Slate.  
  
Slate: Alright then, Lady Alanna.  
  
Alanna: -_-*  
  
Gabriel: Go away Slate.  
  
Slate: No. I won't leave until Lady Alanna is safe from you!  
  
Alanna: … *goes away somewhere because of what will most definitely happen*  
  
Gabriel: *angry face*  
  
Erin &Kenshin: ?!  
  
Gabriel: She doesn't need to be protected from me, she needs to be protected from YOU!  
  
Slate: Then why where you trying to kill her?! Gabriel: I wasn't REALLY going to kill her!  
  
Slate: Well no one can tell when it's YOU wielding a weapon!  
  
Kearney: *still drunk off whatever he had* HEY!  
  
Slate &Gabriel: *look up* What?!  
  
Kearney: Alanna's gone.  
  
Slate &Gabriel: Oh.  
  
Erin: *looks at Kearney* Wow, that's the most sober thing you've said all day.  
  
Kearney: I WANNA GET LAID! *faints*  
  
Kenshin: That did not last long, that is did not.  
  
~~~~  
  
That's what happens at lunch everyday anyway, minus the chasing and anime and story peeps.  
  
Hiei: You all act like wild animals?  
  
Ye- HEY! We don't act like wild animals, we act like we should.  
  
Hiei: You act like ladies?  
  
No. We act like demons. Why in the seven hells would we act like ladies for, besides the fact that we are. *burps*  
  
Hiei: True. I rate it a 7.  
  
7?! That was a class 10 burp! Review all you peeps reading! 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: This chapter is too short for a disclaimer. We all know that we don't own the anime peeps.   
  
Period 6  
  
Jin: Hello lads and lassies today we're going to learn about nouns.  
  
All: *moan*  
  
Jin: But we're going to speak Irish!  
  
All: *… don't know what to say*  
  
*knock on door*  
  
*Mr. Rufa walks in*  
  
Jin: What may I do for you?  
  
Mr. Rufa: Someone told me a LA teacher was dressed without a shirt.  
  
Erin: /Gabriel, what the Hell?! I thought you got rid them all?/  
  
Gabriel: /Um, look! Kenshin!/  
  
~~~~  
  
... I know this chapter isn't very funny-  
  
Hiei: You got that right.  
  
Ursai! As I was saying, this chapter isn't very, but that's only because it was so short. And for anyone who doesn't know who Gabriel, Slate, or Kearney is (which would be most everybody) They're characters from Alanna's book that she's writing. All cleared up for you? Good. Review and go to the next chapter! 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: In... the... first.. four... chapters. Okay? SUGAR! Sry. *ahem* Read on!  
  
Period 7  
  
Yusuke: Good afternoon class.  
  
Class: Good afternoon, Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke: Don't be like the other classes. I want you to say it with feeling and with a little bit of love.  
  
Class: *with more love* Good afternoon.  
  
Yusuke: That's better. Now your teacher said you were studying the force of gravity. But not today. Today we're going to study the effect of when a light bounces off mirrors. I'll need a volunteer.  
  
All: *don't raise hands*  
  
Yusuke: No one?! Now ou guys don't want me to pick, do you?  
  
Random kid: *puts hand up*  
  
Yusuke: Ok, now everyone out side.  
  
Class: *goes outside*  
  
*outside*  
  
Yusuke: Ok kid, you stand there. *points to random place*  
  
Random kid: *stands there*  
  
Yusuke: Now everyone pay attention. SPIRIT GUN!  
  
*the shot hit's the mirror and then bounces off and hits another kid out of randomness*  
  
Yusuke: Now who can tell me what happened?  
  
Random kid: *knocked out*  
  
Crystal: Sheer dumb luck?  
  
Yusuke: ^_^ Yep.  
  
Erin: -_-*  
  
~~~~  
  
Hiei: ... That was soo not like Yusuke.  
  
*nods* Yep. He's not like that at all. But it's still funny. I wonder if he'll get sued for shooting that random kidd with Spirit Gun.  
  
Hiei: Maybe. Who knows?  
  
*shrugs* *takes big bag of sugar and eats a handfull* Sugar good...  
  
Hiei: I want sugar!   
  
Too f***ing bad! You'll be an even worse pervert than you are without sugar!  
  
Hiei: You didn't seem to mind at first.  
  
... *sweatdrops* That wasn't supposed to be mentioned, remember?  
  
Hiei: Oh yeah. Oops.  
  
Just ignore us readers. Review and go onto the next chapter.   
  
Hiei: Yeah, ignore I even said that. Erase it from your memory. 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Here's my disclaimer. SUGAR! Hee! Nah, just kidding, Erin don't own shit. Read on!  
  
Period 8  
  
Girls: *enter* *see Karasu*  
  
Al, E, &C: AAHH! THE RAPIST!  
  
Kat: Hi Karasu! Kurama.  
  
Al, E, &C: Kurama?!  
  
Kurama: *tied to a chair and gagged*  
  
Girls: All around the Dark Tournament, Karasu chases Kurama…  
  
Karasu: He fears what my touch could do to him. *evil look*  
  
Kurama: …  
  
~~~~  
  
The last short short chapter. The next one isn't very longer either, but a little longer than this one.  
  
Hiei: Is this damn fic done with yet? I'm getting-  
  
One more chappie, and you don't need to finish what you were going to say becuase it would be too inapropriate for this rating. Ja ne and review people! 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: SUGARSUGARTHEGOVERNMENTLIESSUGARSUGARSUGAR! Oh, we don't own anything.  
  
End of day  
  
Alanna: *dragging Gabriel by the ear* That was fun Erin-kun.  
  
Gabriel: THAT'S MY EAR DAMNIT!  
  
Kat: Yes, very.  
  
Crystal: You should do it more often.  
  
Erin: Once is good enough for me.  
  
Hiei: Never for me. *walks different way*  
  
Kat: Get back here! *pulls his shirt collar*  
  
Kenshin: I agree with Hiei, that I do. Next time we do this we should get rid of the Rabid Fangirls, that we should.  
  
Erin: We can't! Eve can never go away no matter how hard you try. Or them! *points to Kat, Alanna, and Crystal*  
  
Al, K, &C: *give glares of death*  
  
Erin: Come Kenshin! *runs to bus*  
  
END!  
  
~~~~  
  
Yeah! It's over!   
  
Hiei: Now can we-  
  
No, I never said I would. So how'd you like Erin's fic? Funny, ne? Tell me what you thought in a review! Ja ne! 


End file.
